


Change is Necessary

by imthederpyfox



Series: Primeval [2]
Category: Alice (TV 2009), Primeval
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Blood, Conning, Cutting, F/F, F/M, Guilt, Guns, Hate, Homelessness, Hunting, Hurt, Knives, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Mind Control, Pain, Probably missed some, Recovery, Shooting, Stabbing, Starvation, Swords, Torture, backstabbing, changing yourself to survive, cross-over, emergancy medical procedures, hunger, lost through an anomoly, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Connor gets separated from Abby when they attempt to get back to their normal time, finding himself in a strange world with strange people.A story of survival, change and a lot of pain.Will he ever get home?------------I love Primeval and I loved SyFy's Alice, and Andrew-Lee Potts is underrated. One of the first Primeval stories I'm ever actually posting, I've loved it since I was a kid and got this idea after just rewatching both of these shows back to back.Man I forgot how many amazing actors were in Alice... How did they get Tim Curry and Cathy Bates?!Basically, Connors' experiences trying to fit in in Wonderland after he gets stuck there.
Relationships: Past Connor/Abby, TBD - Relationship, mostly platonic - Relationship, possible hatter/alice but not continued
Series: Primeval [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051865
Kudos: 4





	Change is Necessary

At first, he had thought one of his worst fears had come true. That he would fall through an anomaly and just keep falling, the rip in time leading to a cliff face or volcano or something like that. He knew he should be more careful, especially trying to look after Abby as well.  
  
Still, he supposed there was worse ways to go, at least the impact of falling for so long would be quick, and the wind whipping past him felt like a rollercoaster, which was fun.   
He tried to glance up, but he couldn't see the blonde girl who had been right behind him a minute ago. Strange, he was sure they'd both made it through the anomaly before it closed... At least she'd be able to live if she hadn't managed to follow him through.   
  
\------------

Groaning, he looked around, willing his vision to clear and focus. "Ok... still alive..." He muttered to himself, giving himself a moment to wonder how exactly he'd survived a fall like that. "Love it when I do that..." Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up, ignoring the pain that radiated through him at doing so.   
Ok, a city of some sort, that was a good sign. Though with how run down the buildings were it was an understandable fear that he may have wound up in the future, and some nasty creatures would be along any second to make a meal out of him, or a nest for their eggs.   
  
Wincing and trying not to make too much noise, he managed to push himself up against the wall he found himself next to, looking around as he caught his breath and held onto his side; must have injured it in the fall or something?  
A dark stream made its way through the city he was in, and the buildings weren't normal. They were layered atop one another like a cake, looking almost sci-fi-esque he supposed. If it was the future, it certainly wasn't a part of the future he'd seen before. Who knows, maybe there weren't any future predators around?

Not wanting to think about the creatures or the way they clicked and snapped their teeth, he focused on trying to find a way out.  
  
Not that he had long to focus, as a loud noise emanated around the sky, akin to a helicopter, he realised. "What...?" He mumbled, pushing himself to take a few steps forward, out from under the open sided roof he'd found himself waking up under. Dusting his jeans off, he glanced up to the sky, seeing the cause of the noise. "What the hell is that?!" He asked himself. Working in the ARC, you found yourself talking to yourself more often than not - though he had done that for years before, but this was his excuse. 

Ok, the giant scarab beetle flying ship thing wasn't something he'd ever seen before, through any anomaly, that was for sure.   
He couldn't help staring at it, wondering what exactly it was. Clearly some kind of ship, obviously, but what for? Beams of light shone down from it, and he had the strong urge to hide from it.   
  
Turning, he felt a heat radiate over his back and winced, ducking away from the light before he could feel any more of the heat, and hiding in a small cubby hole.   
Taking a few breaths, he closed his eyes for a second. "Where am I...?" He muttered, shaking his head. This was all so strange, and it begged the question of if his research into anomalies managing to lead to other universes was wrong in its negative answers.   
  
Once the loud noise of the scarab ship was gone, he forced himself to move, not wanting to risk staying here, especially with the pain he'd felt across his back. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what it had been in all honesty.   
Pushing himself off of the wall and holding back a groan of pain as best he could, he stumbled back out into the open, looking further down the river. One way lead deeper into the city, the other lead toward what appeared to be a large body of water.   
  
Deciding there was less chance of running into anything bad if he headed away from the city, he turned and began making his way down toward the water.   
  
Surely it was a bad sign that there were no other signs of life? Perhaps it was like in Wall-e? And the robots were the only things left?   
Just as he was wondering if that was a good thing or a bad thing, since he'd also seen no predators or animals, he caught the glimpse of something scuttling a story down across the river. There weren't any bridges, so there was no way of getting over, unless he was willing to climb into the dreary water beneath him. No thank you...  
  
There must have been another way round? A tunnel or something?   
  
Beginning to explore, he pushed the pain to the back of his mind, he wasn't exactly looking forward to staying in this place, he'd much prefer to go back to wherever Abby was now, or back to the ARC with his friends, or simply to somewhere with other human beings...  
  
"Ok... ok, promising..." He mumbled, scoffing out a laugh to himself and pushing open the latch he'd found under a half-concealing carpet on the floor of a dusty old, run down room with only three walls, because the third opened up to where he'd come from. It lead to a thin tunnel, looking like it lead to the other side. It looked cramped, probably enough room to crouch, but it might take him toward the thing that was over the other side. _Maybe_ not a good idea, but hey, it might be a person that could explain what the hell was going on.   
  
Taking a deep breath, he made his way painfully down into the hole in the ground, scrunching his face up for a moment in pain, before letting out an even - if a bit shaky - breath and pushing on, making his way through the tunnel to the other side, dusting himself off of dirt and dust when he got to the other side, coughing at the dust that entered his lungs. "God..." He coughed out, looking around for the thing he'd seen before.   
  
It might have just been his imagination, but he prayed to whatever god he didn't believe in that it was a human.   
  
Finding himself where he'd seen the figure, he glanced around, wondering if he should call out.   
  
"Eh? Who're you?!" A voice came from behind him, and he jumped turning round and getting ready to defend himself. "You oyster?"  
Raising a brow, he looked at the man who stood in front of him. Yup, definitely human. Mucky, in a dark wading jacket by the looks of it, shifty as well, but who was he to judge? "I'm Connor-"  
The other man shook his head. "No, no names." Was all he said.   
"Oyster?" Connor questioned, confused by this man calling him a seafood. Though, he supposed, this man may be a fisherman, and a bit insane.   
  
"Ah, so you are." The man grumbled, frowning. "You can't be here, boy."  
"Con-"  
"No names!" The man almost shouted, looking around suspiciously, as if someone may be listening or watching. "How'd you escape?"  
Connor opened his mouth to answer, but wasn't sure what to say. "Escape what?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.   
  
The man frowned, eyes roaming over Connor sceptically. "White Rabbit, he finds you oysters. Brings them here, takes them to Red Casino." He explained, only succeeding in causing Connor to have even more questions to ask.   
"Ok, let's start again... Why no names?" He decided to ask, hoping to gain as much information as he could.   
"We don't use names." The man grumbled, shaking his head. "I am Rat. We use codenames, yes?"   
Connor nodded, understanding that something strange was going on here. "Ok, Rat... White Rabbit? As in... Matrix? Or White Rabbit as in fairy tales?"   
  
The man squinted at him. "Fairy tale?"  
"You know, Alice in Wonderland, that sort of thing?" Connor felt stupid saying it, but the mans' eyes widened at his mention of the kids book. "Yes? Alice in Wonderland?"  
The man walked over to him now, looking around frantically again and coming closer than he'd have liked. "You come with me, you know Alice?"   
Connor stared at the man. "Well, no, she's a character in a kids book?" He stated, giving the man a pointed look.   
  
"No, no, Alice save here. Once, long time ago." The man - Rat? - Stated, firmly. "Before the Red Queen broke things again."   
Connor nodded in understanding, clearly this man was insane. "Right, ok, thank you... Ratty? But, I think I'm gonna just..." He pointed off to one side and began walking.   
"They'll kill ya if they find you out there, oyster!" Rat called after him.   
  
Connor paused, he was in a strange place, he didn't know anyone, but apparently there was this organisation running around kidnapping people and hurting them or taking the to some casino? He waited for Rat to say anything else.   
"You never survive."   
Frowning, and taking a deep breath, he slowly turned, looking at the man expectantly, waiting to hear what he suggested.   
  
Rat smiled, showing darkened teeth. "You come with me, I take you to somewhere safe."  
"How can I trust you?" Connor asked, though he knew he didn't have much choice. It was getting dark out here, darker than before at any rate, and he didn't much feel like waiting around for this White Rabbit to find him.   
"I help you hide." Rat answered. "You help us get someone from Casino?"   
  
Connor nodded, he should have known there would be a price. "If you can help me, properly, and tell me everything about this place, then I'll help you, yeah?"  
Rat grinned, ushering Connor to follow him, and he sighed, hoping he wouldn't regret this. 


End file.
